El Pasado Oculto
by Sakiness
Summary: La llegada de dos nuevos alumnos traerá consigo un secreto acerca de la familia Kinomoto. ¿quienes serán? ¿que sombra oscura se acerca?


Sakura Card Captors

Algunas parejas y situaciones han sido cambiadas

El pasado oculto

Prólogo:

Han pasado algunos años; Shaoran regresó de Hong Kong para terminar sus estudios en Tomoda al igual que Eriol. Touya ahora trabaja para suplir los gastos de su estudio.

Ahora todos (incluyendo a Nahoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamasaki), a los 14 años, estudian en la Academia Forwell, institución de gran excelencia y un poco costosa, mas es una de las mas hermosas y completas escuelas secundarias. Ahora los chicos son más altos que las chicas, ya que con los años se han convertido en adolecentes.

En cuanto a las cartas Clow, permancen con Sakura y Kero resguardadas ante cualquier peligro. Yukito (Yue) permanece junto a la pequeña Sakura, y todo se ha vuelto muy tranquilo.

Capitulo 1: Los Nuevos alumnos 

En un día tal como otros, Sakura Kinomoto, guardiana de las cartas Clow, empezó su día con la prisa habitual.

Sakura: Kero ¿porque apagaste el despertador!- apresurada vistiéndose

Kero: No fue mi intención (cabizbajo)… me desvele jugando juegos de video… y apague el despertador… perdona Sakura… SAKURA (mira a su alrededor) se fue…

((En la cocina))

Sakura: Buenos días papá, buenos días Touya

Fujitaka (padre de Sakura): Buenos días mi pequeña

Touya: Otra vez tarde monstruo

Sakura enojada: TOUYA – toma un respiro y se tranquiliza- hola mamá (mirado la fotografía de su madre)

((Se sienta a la mesa))

Sakura: Gracias por la comida – empieza a comer a alta velocidad

Touya: Cuidado o te vas a comer la casa – con tono de indiferencia

Sakura para de comer tan rápido y termina su desayuno.

Sakura: Hasta pronto papá – se pone sus patines y parte en dirección a la escuela.

Camino a la escuela un auto negro y lujoso paso a su lado.

Sakura: Al parecer ese auto se dirige a la escuela… debo darme prisa.

((En el salón de clases))

Tomoyo: Hola Li, Eriol... ¿No han visto a Sakura?

Erial: Debe de estar retrasada.

Entra el profesor

Profesor: Siéntense alumnos

((Todos toman sus asientos))

Profesor: Hoy tenemos el gus…

Sakura entra al salón interrumpiendo al profesor: Siento llegar tarde – apenada

Profesor: Srita. Kinomoto- desafiante- espero no se repita, tome su asiento por favor.

Sakura: Si profesor- se sienta junto a Tomoyo, delante de Shaoran y Eriol

Profesor: Como iba diciendo, hoy tenemos el gusto de recibir a dos nuevos alumnos, Gina Hikari y Shiro Hikari.

Una linda chica de cabello negro, hasta los hombros, y ojos grises, de gran seguridad; y un chico de cabello corto y negro, de ojos grises, que al parecer era un rebelde.

Profesor: Jóvenes Hikari, por favor preséntense

Gina: Mi nombre es Gina Hikari y él es mi hermano gemelo, Shiro

Shiro: Acabamos de regresar a Japón después de haber pasado 10 años en Italia

Profesor: Perfecto alumnos… por favor siéntense en aquellos puestos vacíos, frente a la Sritas. Kinomoto y Daidouji

Los hermanos tomaron asiento.

Sakura: Bienvenidos mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo: Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji

Gina: Mucho gusto… ya conocen nuestros nombres

Shiro: Es un placer

Profesor: Srita. Kinomoto le agradezco su amabilidad con los nuevos compañeros, pero preferiría me dejara dar la lección

Sakura: Si profesor- apenada

Profesor: Por cierto Kinomoto, debido a su retraso le pediré ayude a nuestros nuevos compañeros y les muestre la materia ya vista.

Sakura: Con gusto profesor

((Termina la clase))

Profesor: No olviden traer los libros de historia de Japón

(Salen del salón)

Sakura: Gina, Shiro ellos son Eriol Hiragisawa y Shaoran Li

Gina: Es un gusto

Shiro: Lo mismo que dijo Gina

Tomoyo: Ahora tenemos clase de gimnasia, Gina tu vienes con nosotras y Shiro tu debes ir con Shaoran y Eriol

((En el vestidor de chicas))

Tomoyo: Gina que te parece si vamos a la casa de Sakura para que podamos mostrarte lo que hemos estudiado

Gina¿No hay ningún inconveniente Sakura?

Sakura: No, me encantaría que fueras

Gina: Y con respecto a mi hermano…

Nahoko interrumpiendo¡Tu hermano es muy lindo!

Chiharu: Nahoko tiene razón ¿cierto Rika?

Rika: pues… (Apenada)

Tomoyo: Tu hermano también debe ir… y Shaoran y Eriol nos pueden ayudar

Sakura: Claro…

Gina: Gracias… a propósito, mi hermano esta disponible…

Chiharu: Eso es una buena noticia ¿cierto chicas?

Nahoko: Si

(RISAS)

((En el vestidor de chicos))

Eriol: Así que estuviste en Italia…

Yamazaki: Eriol estuvo en Inglaterra mucho tiempo y Li es de Hong Kong

Shiro: y… ¿Qué se supone hacemos en gimnasia?

Li: Béisbol

Shiro: Deacuerdo, aunque en mi pasada escuela en Italia no practicábamos gimnasia por separado

Yamazaki: Gina es linda

Shaoran: Tonto eso se sale del tema

Shiro: Si quieres algo con mi hermana, deberás vencerme primero

Yamazaki: Solo decía

(RISAS)

El día entero de clases pasó rápidamente y ahora contaban con nuevos amigos.

Sakura: Gina, Shiro…

Tomoyo: Shaoran, Eriol…

Gina: Somos todos

Tomoyo: Entonces vamos

Shiro: Espera Tomoyo- mirando a Gina- hermana debemos informarle

Gina: Ah si, lo olvidaba… ya regresamos

Los hermanos se acercaron a un auto negro y lujoso, el mismo que Sakura había visto pasar en la mañana.

Después de un momento, Gina y Shiro regresaron con los demás.

Gina¡Vamos!

Sakura: Claro

(Shaoran y Eriol se separaron un poco)

Eriol: Lo notaste

Shaoran: Si, hay un cierto parecido entre Gina y Sakura

Eriol: Debe ser solo una coincidencia – pensando¿por que será?

Finalmente todos llegaron a la casa de Sakura

Sakura¡Papá¡Touya! ya regresé

Touya se acercó a la entrada¿Quiénes son ellos y que hacen aquí, monstruo?

Sakura: Ya conoces a Tomoyo, a Shaoran y a Eriol… Ellos son Gina y Shiro, los nuevos alumnos de nuestro salón y el maestro nos asignó los pusiéramos al tanto de nuestros estudios.

Touya mirando a Gina y a Shiro: No veo el porque te lo pidió a ti, si no puedes ni siquiera con tus propios estudios

Sakura enfadada: Ignórenlo, vengan por acá – se alejan

Touya: Esa chica es muy parecida mi hermana

((En la recámara de Sakura))

Gina: Tu habitación es muy linda

Sakura: Muchas gracias – toma a Kero y lo esconde debajo de la cama

Tomoyo: Deacuerdo, lo primero es Historia…

Después de dos horas de estudio, el padre de Sakura irrumpió en la habitación para llevarles bocadillos.

Fujitaka: Les traigo unos panecillos

Sakura: Gracias papá, por cierto ellos son Gina y Shiro Hikari

Gina y Shiro: Mucho gusto Señor.

Fujitaka: El gusto es mío – Pensando: No puede ser, estos chicos son muy parecidos a…

Sakura: Papá ¿estas bien?

Fujitaka: Si… no te preocupes hija- se marcha

Pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo y enseñándoles a los gemelos lo estudiado. Al día siguiente Gina invitó a Sakura y a Tomoyo a su casa. Después del día de clases, se encontraban en la puerta, esperando el extraño auto negro de Gina y Shiro.

Shaoran¿A dónde se dirigen?

Sakura: A casa de Gina y Shiro

Eriol: Espero se diviertan – con una amplia sonrisa

El misterioso auto negro ya había llegado.

Gina: Sakura, Tomoyo, hermano debemos irnos

Shaoran: Hasta mañana

Eriol: Hasta mañana

Sakura: Adiós Eriol, Shaoran

Tomoyo: Adiós

Shiro: Nos vemos

Gina: Hasta pronto.

Subieron al auto, era muy cómodo y lujoso. Tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a la casa de los gemelos.

Shiro: Es aquí

Sakura se sorprendió, la casa era un poco más pequeña que la de Tomoyo, pero se veía más antigua, era como una mansión europea.

Sakura: Es hermosa

Gina: Gracias, mi madre la escogió

Un hombre de cabello blanco salio a recibirlos.

Hombre: Bienvenidos

Shiro¡Hola Pierre!

Gina: Pierre, ellas son Sakura y Tomoyo

Pierre: Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas

Shiro: Entren

Entraron a un gran salón, donde se encontraba una hermosa pintura de dos ángeles sobre un arco iris, uno simbolizando el día y el otro la noche.

Shiro: Estaré en mi habitación

Gina: Vengan por aquí

Pasaron por una gran pared, con un estante lleno de libros. Sakura se quedó observando un libro, era grande y con una flecha. Se acercó y tropezó, empujando la pared que dio la entrada a una especie de habitación secreta, que al parecer era un estudio, donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos canela, quien Sakura supuso era el padre de Gina y Shiro.

Sakura: Lo siento señor, fue un accidente, no quería interrumpirlo

Sr.¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura: Soy Sakura Kinomoto, amiga de Shiro y Gina

Sr.: Con que Sakura… Bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es Tetsuya Hiraki, soy el padre de Shiro y Gina

Sakura: Mucho gusto Señor

Tetsuya: Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

Sakura tornándose un poco triste: Mi madre murió, pero su nombre era Nadeshiko

Tetsuya: Entonces eres la hija de Nadeshiko- se acerca a su escritorio y saca de el un sobre con el nombre de Sakura en el- Toma pequeña

Sakura se acerca y lo recibe: Gracias ¿pero que es¿Porque me lo entrega?

En ese momento entre Gina a la Habitación.

Gina: Hola papá, veo que ya conociste a Sakura… Nos iremos para no molestarte

Tetsuya simplemente sonríe y vuelve a su trabajo.

Gina susurrando: Vamos Sakura

Salen de la habitación secreta, y encuentran a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Tu casa es fascinante, tantos secretos y pinturas hermosas

Sakura: Gina, antes de que entraras tu padre me dio esto – le muestra el sobre

Tomoyo: Parece antiguo, pero como supo el Sr. Hikari tu nombre

Gina: Es mejor que lo abras…

Sakura abrió el sobre, en el que se encontraba un fragmento de una fotografía, pero en ese trozo había una mujer que Sakura reconoció.

Sakura: Es mi…madre

Tomoyo: Pero ¿porque el padre de Gina tenía una foto de tu madre?

Gina: Esa fotografía…

Sakura¿Qué pasa?

Gina: Tu madre es… muy parecida a mi madre, y… yo tengo otra parte de esa fotografía

* * *

P.Ds: Esto es como un pequeño glosario o unos extras, como quieran tomarlo. 

Uniforme: El uniforme de la academia consta de:

Hombres: Pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca de manga larga y chaleco celeste con el escudo de la academia. Deportes: pantalon corto negro y camisa de la academia (gris)

Mujeres: Zapatos negros, falda corta de paletones color negro, medias largas negras, camisa blanca de manga larga y chaleco celeste con el escudo de la academia. Deportes: camisa de la academia (blanca) y una especie de pantalon corto que simula una falda, color celeste.

En caso de ceremonias formales utilizaban un saco negro. Para deportes especializados como equitación, natación, esgrima y ballet utilizan el unifome reglamentado por el deporte.

Escudo de la academia: Consiste en una corona sobre dos ballonetes de guerra, y siete estrellas sobre la corona que simbolizan los siete principios de la academia.

Algunos datos sobre Shiro y Gina:

Shiro: Adora la música, en especial el rock. Odia las reglas y que traten de darle ordenes. Dato que oculta: Sabe tocar el piano, y cuando se enoja lo único que lo calma es la música clásica.

Gina: Es muy presipitada, le encanta la pintura, en especial pintura al óleo. Detesta que la traten como una bebé. Dato que oculta: Teme el estar sola, incluso debe dormir con su cerdito de felpa.

* * *

Con cada capitulo se mostraran extras y algunos datos sobre los personajes.Espero les guste este fan fic y por favor dejen reviews para continuarlo. 


End file.
